Licensed Properties Park San Bernardino
Licensed Properties Park San Bernardino '''is a theme park located in San Bernardino, California, and it has park sections based on licensed properties (Columbia Pictures, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios, Warner Bros., Nintendo, DC, and Marvel) and an extra section called Paradise Bay. Attractions Main Studio Park * Night at the Museum: The Ride * Superstar Limo * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra Columbia Live-Action Central * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York * Men in Black: Alien Assault Sony Pictures Animation World Swallow Falls * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * Swallow Falls River Expedition Smurf Village * Smurfs Studios Tours Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania Tours Textopolis * TBA Disney Island * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure * Haunted Mansion * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Peter Pan's Flight * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Matterhorn Bobsleds * It's a Small World * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Space Mountain * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Toy Story Midway Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * Alien Swirling Saucers * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * it's tough to be a bug * Monsters Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Incredicoaster * Radiator Springs Racers * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Iron Man Experince * Ant-Man Ride * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Star Tours * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Pandora * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby round Ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle Ride Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience Donkey Kong Island * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area Springfield * The Simpsons Ride - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. * Stu's Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:'''The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster !) * '''Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Showstopper Mountain * Tomb Raider: The Ride * San Bernardino Rumblers * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride Orange Splat Fun Park * SpongeBob 4-D Theater * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from Haunted Mountain * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoons Blast NBC Zone * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * Revenge of the Mummy * E.T. Adventure * Back to the Future: The Ride * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld Stunt Show * Skull Island Reign of Kong * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Sing: The Musical Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Minions: Road to VillainCon Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: 43". * Triceratops Hollercoaster - a triceratops-themed steel coaster. Theme: Triceratops. Height restriction: 45" * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur - A B&M Flying roller coaster themed to Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 73’’ Map info: In This Endless Fun Longest Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park * Dino Bumpers – a family-friendly Dinosaur Themed bumper car attraction themed to Jurassic Park.Theme: Height restriction: 45." Universal Express available?: Yes * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Dino-Soarin - A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. The Lego Land * The Lego Movie 4-D Adventure * The Lego Batman Ride DC Land * Batman: The Ride * Green Lantern: First Flight * Superman Flight * Wonder Woman Golden Lasso Coaster * Flash: Speed Force * Untitled Clayface-themed Ride * Mr. Freeze Reverse Blast * Untitled Poison Ivy-themed Ride * Untitled Two-Face-themed Ride * The Riddler's Revenge * Untitled Bane-themed Ride * Catwoman's Revenge * Killer Croc's Sewage Plant Tour * Untitled Man-Bat-themed Ride * Penguin Coaster * Untitled Mad Hatter-themed Ride * Harley Quinn's Crazy Coaster * Scarecrow the Heartless * Killer Moth's Marvelousness Mutation Adventure * The Joker's Funhouse Coaster * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride Cartoon Planet Townsville Elmore Jump City Lakewood Plaza Turbo Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo The International Network The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Paradise Bay * Deluge * Mega Wedgie * Big Surf * Castaway Creek * Buccaneer Beach * Plummet Summit * Calypso Run * Tornado * Splash Zone * Kilawaya * Waikiki Wipeout * Adventure River * Deep Water Dive * Wave Runner * The Perilous Plot * The Wrath of Poseidon * Steel Bod * Virtual Reality Ocean Adventure... Let's GO! * Prepare To Be Reversed * Virtual reality Universal Horror Adventure Category:Theme Parks